


Cruel Lover

by majikos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majikos/pseuds/majikos
Summary: Commander Zhao was always a brutal man. Could he have ever had the experience of love?





	Cruel Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I’m a dirty dirty bird and this is what I post. Explicit sex with a trash lord. I wanted to write a wife for him so now we have Liyue. 
> 
> *While this story does have points where it seems questionable, Liyue gave unspoken consent. This is not non-con or rape.  
> **This may remain a one shot or I might expand more on them. Depends if I adore Liyue enough..

“Young miss, please go back inside.” 

The words hit her as a breeze floated through her hair, the loose locks floating in the wind. She didn’t reply, however.

“Young miss.” 

She still didn’t reply. What was the point? Though she hadn’t owned the household she was married into, she could still do as she pleased. Besides....her husband wasn’t home. 

“It’s cold, please come with me inside where it’s much warmer.” the voice paused as a blanket was gently laid on her shoulders. “You know how the master dislikes you being out in such weather without proper dressings.” with much reluctance, the young miss allowed the maiden to steer her out of the cool, refreshing breeze, and into the vast home she shared with just the servants. She was tired anyways. 

This girl couldn’t understand the importance of being so literal with her new husbands words...not while he was out patrolling the nations’ borders, that is. He wasn’t there to demand his orders followed to a T, and this girl felt comfortable enough to do as she pleased for now. She stifled a yawn, a hand placed on her mouth. “I’d like to take an early bed tonight, I think.” the young miss declared, slowly tugging the blanket close over her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry miss, you won’t be able to I believe.” The maiden bowed her head as she let go of the others arm. ...what? Did a servant really just.... “Our master has arrived home just recently, and he requested to see you.”

Oh.

“My husband is home? Why had you not said that before?” The miss lifted her chin to gaze at the ceiling. She was nervous now. “I don’t want to see him yet.” she wasn’t properly dressed. She wasn’t nice looking. She wasn’t worthy....

“You don’t wish to greet your husband, Liyue?” 

The voice made her freeze— the deep tenor of her husband. She could just see his smirk, the vicious look in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine, and the stiff way he stood. All things she admired...but things that frightened her. Liyue looked improperly dressed— only wearing a single layer of robes and a blanket! How could she meet him in such a way? With her hands tugging tightly at the blanket, she slowly turned and bowed. 

“I always enjoy seeing my husband home.” Liyue said in a rigid and proper tone. “Welcome home, Captain Zhao.” Of course she would remain as proper as she was taught to be. Though she and Zhao were married nearly a year, the time between now and then were filled with many absences of this busy navy man. They hadn’t even shared a bed just yet. 

“Hm.” he replied, the hum reverberating from deep in his chest just the sound made her a bit antsy. This was such a struggle for her everytime he is home. It’s almost as if... he does this on purpose. “Can a husband not wish to see his wife? Come. I wish to take dinner in my study. With my wife.”

Liyue lifted her head quickly, eyes wide in surprise. His study?! She was never allowed to go in there ... she couldn’t say her curiosity hadn’t been peeked since then, but, she never imagined she would actually get to go in there. Finally, she found her voice, nodding. “Y- yes. Make it quick, Meiko. I’m sure he is hungry...”

The maiden bowed respectfully before scurrying off, leaving the couple to themselves. For a moment, there was silence, Liyue picking gently at her sleeves, and Zhao with his eyes on his wife. 

He had never seen her this exposed, the robe she wore made of a thin silk— any thinner and he could make out every curve of her. The robe, however, was enough. His eyes scanned her, trailing over every inch as if he’s never truly seen her. “....Liyue.” the call of her name made her look up, eyes meeting. “Let’s go, you know I’m an impatient man.” Zhao turned slowly and began to walk, expecting her to follow. 

To which, of course, she did. 

Their walk was in silence, Liyue trying her best to keep up with his long strides. They passed many rooms, and many halls decorated with things such as war artifacts and swords of all kinds, until they reached a room near the chambers they should be sharing. Zhao didn’t wait before sliding the door open and walking in. He was being strangely quiet, and Liyue was unsure how to deal with that. 

Zhao dropped down onto a pillow that sat behind a low desk, arms leaning against the wood as if he suddenly struggling to stay awake and he was dealing with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Is this how he really felt....? No. That look on his face told a sifferent story. “Come and help me with this armor, will you?” she could’ve sworn she heard him wrong... but... that look her gave her told her she was right on the money. Liyue merely gave a nod and made her way over. 

Once Zhao had his sash thrown to the side, she started on the shoulder pads, moving behind him to untie the lacing that held them tight on his person. It took her no time to unlace the bindings and carefully lift his shoulder pads to place them neatly next to his sash.

“I’m rather surprised you know how to deal with armor.” he said lowly as she moved to his side to undo one siding of his chest guards. “Have you done this before, perhaps?” his tone wasn’t accusatory, but, rather teasing if anything. 

“My father was elderly.” Came Liyue’s innocent reply, succesfully loosening the lace on that side before rounding him to kneel on the other side. “He had to have help with his armor. I-“ 

Suddenly, she was much more aware of the warmth that poured out of him, a burning heat that she wasn’t sure it comforted her, or not, but, it definitely brought a burning feeling in her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” It seemed Zhao had noticed her pausing, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. Perhaps he was doing this on purpose...

“Nothing, nothing.” Liyue was quick to cover her mistake unlacing the rest of his chest plate bindings and carefully lifting it above her head and setting it next to his other armor. She stood to bring over a small mannequin, clearly meant for his armor, she felt a hand rest on her arm, the flesh burning into hers. She quickly turned her head to him, eyebrows furrowing. “What’s wrong?” she echoed his question from moments before. 

“Your skin is freezing.” Zhao stated, the smirk on his face causing her whole body to freeze now. “You should know better not to go outside in such clothing during the winter. Why must my wife test my patience?” he gave her arm a hard tug, causing her to stumble down, almost right into him. “An unhealthy wife can’t give me healthy children.” 

Healthy children...

Liyue felt brave then, her courage building until the words; “We must bed each other in order to have children.” came stumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it. Once she realized what she had said...well, the heat from her face could nearly rival the natural heat from Zhao. 

The smirk on his face made her heart beat painfully. “If that’s what you wish, I will gladly provide.” came his low purr, tugging her arm again. She felt almost like a rag doll, now pulled right into his lap. “But don’t hold it against me if I can’t control myself. I refrained from carnal pleasures since we married.” and he has waited long enough to be one with this beautiful woman. 

“Husband..” Liyue protested quietly, hands resting weakly against his chest. She stopped when she saw his free hand press a finger to his lips. 

“Shh. I don’t wish the servants to interrupt us.” Zhao replied, the same hand reaching to thread fingers into her long hair. “I’ve longed to taste you, and I want to take what’s mine.” those were the last words said before lips met hers. 

The kiss was rough, the callouses on his lips rivaling the softness of her own, the pressure he was putting forth was quickly making her mouth ache. It took a moment before Liyue was back to her wits, fingers gripping fistfuls of his robes. This kiss seemed to have opened the flood gates, one desperate for satisfaction, and the other desperate for closeness. 

Zhao’s hand released her arm, only to find itself wandering. First, resting on her hip, his grip tight enough to make her wince in pain, before it trailed to her thigh, gripping hard at the side of it. The kiss paused a moment, lips parting so each could catch desperately needed air. 

“Zhao-“ Liyue began, but was quickly covered by his mouth again. This time it wasn’t as desperate or needy... no, this was demanding. He demanded to taste her, his tongue sliding into her mouth to savor in the feeling of it meeting hers. His thirst for her was overwhelming...

It wasn’t until a warm hand began to slid into her robes that Liyue realized what was going on. She should she fight back...? No.... no she wasn’t hating this. In fact, her body was starting to ache in a way— she wanted his warmth. The fiery heat he constantly emanated made her ache with a desire. This was normal, right? The strange feeling building in her belly wasn’t strange? She needed to scratch the itch... 

Her robes were pushed off of her body slowly, the two lovers separating in order for Zhao to take in her sight. Before him sat a picture of beauty; supple breasts seemingly soft, with nipples erect, almost begging to be devoured. Below lay subtle curves, his hands falling to rest against her hips as eyes trailed to her nether region and to her less than shapely thighs. Liyue wasn’t the best looking woman he’s seen, but, she was his wife. His woman alone, and her looks pleased him enough when she held such a title. 

“Zhao...” Liyue pulled him out of his admiration. “T-this is making me nervous.” there was a pause, hands falling to rest on the wrist guards she hadn’t a chance to bother with. “And I’m cold.” Of course, he hadn’t realized the temperature dropped. His inner flame tended to keep him warm, but, Liyue lacked firebending. 

“Turn around on your knees and bend forward.” Zhao said gruffly, moving to unfasten and throw aside his wrist guards, and soon tearing away at the rest of his clothing. Before Liyue turned, she managed to see the glimpse of her husband in the flesh, muscles pressing against his skin, highlighting how each seemed to move. She was mesmerized, but, Zhao was proving to be impatient. When she dropped her eyes, she could clearly see his very erect cock, the sight making her gasp just slightly. Of course it was her first time seeing one! 

“Do as you’re told.” Zhao growled lowly, the look in his eyes frightening her into submission. Liyue turned as directed, sitting herself up on her knees and leaning forward with her palms pressed firmly to the desk. Her shoulders jumped when she felt his hands grasping tightly at her hips, and the feeling of something odd rubbing against the entrance of her cunt. It sent shockwaves through her body before pain hit her— it felt like she was being stretched! 

What in the hell was he doing?!

She attempted to turn her head, but, a grunt and a rough hand on her head forcing it back down prevented her from doing so. Slowly, he eased his arousal into her, grunting a few groans here and there. He was beginning to grow impatient, however. Once he had pushed himself all the way into her, he wasted no time in starting to thrust, slow and teasing at first... but then he let out a low, guttural growl, and sped himself up, hips smacking lightly against her. 

At first it was painful, discomfort following afterwards... but, eventually she felt something different. His cock was rubbing against a spot every so often that would elicit a certain kind of moan from her. The moan was small, but, very genuine, and it certainly made Zhao go harder. Literally. 

In and out, he thrusted with high intensity, his hand reaching down at one point to rub calloused fingers against her clit. Just the subtle contact with the aroused nub was making her go crazy, nails digging into the nicely carved wood of the desk. His fingers pulled and rubbed at the sensitive clit, making Liyues’ vision grow white and her legs weak within moments. A powerful orgasm hit her for the first time. 

Suddenly, a loud grunt echoed from Zhao, and a strange feeling filled the inside of Liyue. He continued to thrust slowly into her, riding out his own orgasm until he pulled himself away. As he did so, the last little bits of cum dripped onto the floor below him, and his wife collapsed against the desk, breathing ragged and labored as if she just ran around the whole of the palace. 

They would be interrupted within moments. 

Zhao slid his robes back on and allowed a servant carrying food to come in, setting it down on the now empty desk. 

Liyue couldn’t look the servant in the eye and had retreated to hiding her dignity with her discarded robes.


End file.
